ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dairy Farm
In Dairy Farm, deciding that a vacation is long overdue, the Ghostbusters go to Ray's cousin's farm. Unfortunately for them, the farm's former owners are rising from the dead and they aren't too happy.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 24. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Peter Venkman Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Slimer Samantha Stantz The Petersons Equipment Ecto-Crane Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Ecto Goggles Mass Containment Field Locations Firehouse Stantz Dairy Farm Plot The Ghostbusters recuperated in the Firehouse's sleeping quarters after a rough week of cases - four Class 5's, eight Class 3's and a Class 2 in Miss Fiorino's Linguini. Peter proposed it was time to take a vacation. Ray agreed as it was three months since their last one and he suggested going to his cousin's dairy farm. Peter wasn't interested and shot down the idea. Soon after, Ecto-1 was on its way to the dairy farm. Winston, as the navigator, instructed Ray to turn left. However, Ray crashed head on into a harvester. Ray asked the nonchalant driver where the farm was. He replied about three to four miles. After some thought, he offered to call his brother Charlie to fix Ecto at his auto shop in town. But it would take until Sunday. Ray quickly agreed since they were staying the weekend. Peter was not happy with the long walk and attempted to strangle Ray. As the guys walked off, the driver met Slimer and directed him to the farm. Despite Slimer being a ghost, the driver concluded folk from the city were getting weirder all the time. At sunset, they finally arrived at the farm and were greeted by Sam, Ray's cousin. Peter perked up and was smitten with Sam. She, however, was not with him. The dinner conversation turned to the farm. Sam revealed the dairy was fully automated and she hired people only when she needed to. They turned and saw that Egon fell asleep at the table. As everyone turned in for the night, Slimer ate all the left overs. Suddenly, an undead rooster rose from a strange patch of land and it crowed. Several arms jutted out of the land. The next morning, Sam walked over to the dairy then quickly ran out, slamming Slimer with the door. The dairy was a complete mess. Egon got readings off the P.K.E. Meter but Peter was not having it. Ray admitted they didn't have all their equipment but they could still conduct an investigation for Sam. Winston sighted the strange field and Egon extracted a soil sample but a bull charged after them. Back at the house, Sam revealed the field was always barren since she bought the farm. Egon managed to find an odd form of Ectoplasm in the soil. Ray returned with his research at county records. The farm was owned by the same family, the Peterson's, for all 10 generations and they were all buried on it. When the last member died, the farm went to the county. They removed the gravestones from the family cemetery but not the bodies. They were dealing with a classic pattern of desecrated graves and angry spirits. Ray elected they stake out the field at night. When it appeared nothing was going to happen, Egon got a hit on the P.K.E. Meter. The undead rooster appeared then the Peterson family. Sam observed them and realized they were "doing chores." Peter volunteered Ray to go talk to them. Unfortunately, Ray said the wrong words and the Peterson's chased after them. They scrambled across the farm. For some reason, Slimer was driving the tractor and rammed into the dairy. Eventually, everyone ran for the house and set up a barricade. Egon's theory paid off and the Peterson family returned to their graves at sunrise. He explained according to the Big Book of Occult Lore, the Peterson's were experiencing chronometric reversal aggravated by non-urban repetition. In life, they were farmers and got up at the crack of dawn but their ghostly state reversed that pattern. Egon pointed out even with the equipment, there were too many to trap. Ray suggested they rig a mass containment field with the dairy's machinery. Ray, Egon, and Winston went to work while Sam and Peter made breakfast. Into the evening, the field was ready despite Egon's words of caution it might cause an explosion of monumental proportions. Like clockwork, the Peterson's arose and entered the dairy. Ray threw the switch and they were trapped within the field. Peter had Sam talk to them about how she loved the farm. Sam appealed to the Peterson's and made them realize they were destroying what they worked so hard to build, a beautiful and peaceful place. The field shorted out but Sam approached them. Mr. Peterson smiled and asked Sam to plant their favorites, Daisies, during spring. Sam agreed to and they all peacefully dispersed. As Peter tried to play off his gamble as logic, he tried to get a kiss out his part. However, Slimer flew in and kissed Peter. Peter chased after Slimer as the others watched. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on December 5, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Dairy Farm" (1986). *The original title of the episode is "Dairy Farm Of The Living Dead."Lenburg, Jeff (1991). The Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons. Facts on File, New York NY USA, ISBN 9780816065998. *The dairy farm's sign incorrectly spells Stantz as Stanz. *The dairy farm's sign refers to Oshkosh, a town in Wisconsin. *Egon uses the Ecto Goggles to study an odd form of ectoplasm left by the Peterson Family. It is pink.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:56-12:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Some odd form of Ectoplasm. I extracted it from that soil sample." *The scene where the Ghostbusters barricade themselves inside the house while the undead try to break in is an obvious reference to the film "Night Of The Living Dead." *Mr. and Mrs. Peterson like daisies.The Petersons (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Dairy Farm" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:39-20:43). Time Life Entertainment. Peterson says: "Spring. Plant Daisies. It was always our favorites." *Janine doesn't appear in this episode. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps DairyFarm01.jpg DairyFarm29.jpg DairyFarm02.jpg DairyFarm30.jpg DairyFarm03.jpg DairyFarm04.jpg DairyFarm31.jpg DairyFarm05.jpg DairyFarm06.jpg DairyFarm07.jpg DairyFarm08.jpg DairyFarm32.jpg DairyFarm09.jpg DairyFarm10.jpg DairyFarm11.jpg DairyFarm12.jpg DairyFarm13.jpg DairyFarm14.jpg DairyFarm15.jpg DairyFarm16.jpg DairyFarm17.jpg DairyFarm18.jpg DairyFarm19.jpg DairyFarm20.jpg DairyFarm21.jpg DairyFarm22.jpg DairyFarm23.jpg DairyFarm24.jpg DairyFarm25.jpg DairyFarm26.jpg DairyFarm27.jpg DairyFarm28.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinDairyFarmepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinDairyFarmepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDairyFarmepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DairyFarminDairyFarmepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DairyFarminDairyFarmepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DairyFarminDairyFarmepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DairyFarminDairyFarmepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PetersonFamilyCemeteryinDairyFarmepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PetersonFamilyinDairyFarmepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DairyFarminDairyFarmepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDairyFarmepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinDairyFarmepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PetersonFamilyinDairyFarmepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PetersonFamilyinDairyFarmepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc3menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 3 Category:RGB Episode